Hiei Goes to Fry's!
by Crimson In Depth
Summary: The new chapter is up Kuwabara goes to pet Co. scary thought, huh? anyways, the title to the story is only the first chapter, but read on, there will be sequels, enjoy!!!
1. Default Chapter

A/N Hi everybody! I came up with this story when one of my friends from school started drawing Hiei on the back of my pizza box. I noticed that a barcode was still on it and it was smack in the middle of Hiei's face! I said, "Hey, are you selling Hiei or something?" Then I thought, I'll make a story of when Hiei and Kurama go to the grocery store, Fry's Market Place, well, anyways, I got some help from my friends Katie and accidentally Kitsune Dreams, so I can't take all of the credit, and what's a story without a disclaimer, I don't want to get sued. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hiei, Kurama, or Fry's, now read and enjoy, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* Kurama and Kat sat in the living room watching T.V. when they herd something crash from out side. The door slammed and Kit and Hiei came walking in in a terrible mood. Both walked in front of Kurama and looked at him. In unison, they yelled, "WE WANT SWEET SNOW!" "There is no more sweet snow," Kurama pointed out. "Um, can you two move, I'm trying to watch T.V. and you guys are more of a door than a window, Kat said in a angered voice, "OW!" Kit smacked Kat upside the head. "WE WANT SWEET SNOW!" Hiei nodded in agreement with Kit. Kurama stood, "all right all right, off to Fry's." Hiei and Kit jumped up and down and Kat looked at Kurama with an astonished look. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Kurama, Kat, Hiei, and Kit walked down the street to Fry's. The whole way Hiei and Kit were chanting, "we are gonna get some sweet snow we are gonna get some sweet snow!" They finally reached the entrance to Fry's and Hiei and Kit ran in to get some sweet snow, a whole cart of it, Kurama and Kat could hear Hiei say, "lets get some candy too!" *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Kat and Kurama found Hiei and Kit, by the registers, right when they walked up Kit started naming the flavors they got, Mint, Vanilla, Chocolate, Cookie Dough, ans so on so forth, a whole cart of it. "Um, Kit, Hiei, you have to put some of them back, we can't afford that, I'm sorry." "NOOOOOO!!!!! YOU DARE SAY THAT TO ME!" Kit was shaking Kurama back and forth by his shoulders. "Kit, stop it, your gonna hurt him," Kat tried to pull her back. "*sigh* guess we should put some back, BUT only a couple," Kit negotiated, this time it was Hiei's turn to look surprised. -10 minutes later- Kat, Kurama, Kit, and Hiei were at the register AGAIN, Kit and Hiei took 10 minutes to decide which ice creams to put back, they finally decided, now they were going through the very slow an long line. "Hiei," Kit put her hand on his shoulder, "do you want me to get rid of them?" Hiei nodded yes, "ok then." Kit whispered to the person in front of them and the person froze up scared and ran, the other people noticed and backed up slowly. "What do you say to people to get them to move Kit?" Kat asked "Ah, but that's my little secret, I don't tell anyone, not even Hiei knows," Kit replied. Anyways, they were finally at the front of the line and Kurama started to put the ice cream on the register belt. Hiei, who was trying to get his favorite flavor from, you guessed it, the bottom of the cart, toppled in and under the ice cream, and Kurama, who was to busy talking to Kat to pay attention, plopped him right onto the register. "HEY! GET ME OFF OF THIS THING KURAMA!" Hiei yelled, and I'm telling you, when Kurama is talking to Kat he is literally brain dead, he just replied, "that's nice Hiei, pay the nice cashier." "HEY! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Hiei tried to get off but he was crushed in between the cartons of ice cream. And, since I asid so, Hiei had a barcode stamped smack in the middle of his head when he started banging his head on one of the ice cream cartons. Hiei reached the cashier, who wasn't really paying attention, he picked Hiei up and tried to scan the barcode on his forehead with Hiei screaming. "AH! NO STOP IT! YOUR BLINDING ME! AHHHHH, I'M BLIND! THE LASERS, THE LASERS!" "Why won't this thing scan!" the cashier scaned more, "stupid scanner!" The cashier banged Hiei's head on it BANG BANG BANG. Now Kurama noticed, "Hey! Stop that!" Kit was crying and Kat had toppled over with laughter, finally, Hiei set the cashier on fire and escaped, he grabbed the ice cream and started running. "Um, is that a good or bad thing?" Kat asked "A BAD THING! THE PLACE IS GONNA BLOW! GO GO GO!" Kit yelled, they started running as the whole place caught fire. When they got outside Hiei tried to push Kat back in, until Kurama clomped him in the head. The whole place blew up as they all walked away. "My my, that was eventful," kurama said. On the other hand Kat said, "I knew it would be a bad idea to come here, and I missed my favorite show, thanks a lot Hiei." Hiei and Kit didn't hear her, they were happily munching on ice cream in the background. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* Well, did you like it, if you did review, if you didn't, don't say anything mean, and no profanity please, I can't stand that, anyways, until my next story, bye bye.  
  
DaRk AnGeL 


	2. Kuwabara Goes to Pet Co Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Ok, I made a sequel, if you are a Kuwabara fan, I suggest you NOT read it because he is an idiot, and I am sick of quotation marks, so, I put the name of the characters before they talk AND Kurama, Hiei, Kit, and Kat are in every chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: It is in Chapter 1, but just for good memories, I do not own yu yu hakusho. Now read and enjoy!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yukina: Kuwabara, can we have a kitten, it is so lonley here with just the two of us.  
  
Kuwabara: sure Yukina, we can, now off to Pet Co.! (moooooooooooooorooooooooooooon moooooooooooooroooooooooon)  
  
This is where Kuwabara and Yukina lean in for a kiss and this is also where I make a giant bookshelf land on Kuwabara's head (what was a book shelf doing in Kuwabara's house?* falls over from heart attack *) to prevent that.  
  
Meanwhile, Kurama, Hiei (with a bruised up face), Kat, and Kit came walking down the street coming from, you guessed it, Frys (see chapter one), when they ran into Kuwabara and Yukina.  
  
Kurama: Hi you guys, where are you going?  
  
Yukina: Kuwabara is taking me to Pet Co. to buy a kitten.  
  
Kat: everybody run for cover, ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! Not kuwabara in a pet shop!!! * runs into bush *  
  
Kurama: well, we will go with you then, its on the way anyways.  
  
Kat: * pops out of bush * can we leave Hiei here, he might hurt one of the poor animals or blow the place up or something.  
  
Kit: whats with the sweet and innocent act kat?  
  
Hiei: hn (which also means, idiot, Note to Self: kill hiei)  
  
Kurama: ok, then we are off  
  
So they were all off to pet co. kurama, kat, kit, kuwabara, yukina, and, against kats wishes, hiei.  
  
At Pet Co.  
  
Yukina and Kat were hovering over the kittens, Kurama was standing next to hiei keeping him away from the cash registers, and Kuwabara, well, being the idiot he is, was sticking his hand in the perhana tank.  
  
Kuwabara: aren't these kittens cute yukina? Ow, I didn't know that they bit that hard., ow ow ow owwwwwwwwwwww.  
  
At the real kitten cage:  
  
Kat: how about that one, * points to orange and white kitten *  
  
Yukina: oh, he is cuuuuuute  
  
Kat: I like this one, I'm gonna go get kurama to get it for me, bye, see you later  
  
Back with kurama and Hiei  
  
Kat: * runs up to kurama holding out kitten *  
  
Kurama: wait, don't even say it, you want it  
  
Kat: * nods *  
  
Kurama: * sighs and looks at kat who has those big watery eyes* ok  
  
Kat: YAY!!!!!  
  
Back with kuwabara, the idiot, at the bird cage:  
  
Kuwabara: oh, what cute little puppies  
  
Yukina: kuwabara, ready to go?  
  
Kuwabara: ah, you have chosen.  
  
Yukina: yes  
  
Kuwabara: good, we shall go after I do something * runs off *  
  
At the cash register with kat, kit, kurama, and hiei:  
  
Hiei is once again on the cash register once again getting his head banged on the register, Kit is crying again, and kurama and kat want to say something, but decide against it, so, they all walk out grabbing yukina and hiei on the way.  
  
Yukina: wait, what about kuwabara?  
  
Kat: forget that, we gotta get out of here before the place blows, goes KABOOM!!!!!!  
  
As kat said that a bunch of animals started running out with kuwabara behind them yelling BE FREE BE FREE!!! With the manager behind him with a shot gun.  
  
Well, to make a long story short, kat and yukina each got a kitten, so they were happy, hiei now has a phobia of cash registers, kuwabara took a bullet to his ass, and kurama, well kurama was just happy that they all got out of there alive.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ well, I know that one was kinda lame, but, I keep tryind, next, Yusuke Goes to the Movies!!!!!!! Please review!!! 


	3. Yusuke Goes to the Movies Scary Thought

I am sorry to say that this will be the LAST installment of this little seiries. I ran out of ideas and I have to finish my other storys. Anyways, here it is like I promised, Yusuke Goes to the movies. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho Cherish these last moments, and review!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Keiko waited for Yusuke in front of the movie theatre  
  
Keiko: Ohhh, hes late again! * glances at watch *  
  
Yusuke: * runs up to Keiko * sorry I'm late Keiko, my mom was having a nervous break down.  
  
Keiko: * sigh * ~another one of his lame excuses, oh well, as lng as he made it~ That's ok Yusuke, come on, I choose How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days!  
  
Keiko got those big watery eyes and Yusuke fell over anime style.  
  
Yusuke: ~oh great, another chick flick~ ok, hahahahahaha, sounds great!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Kat, Kit, Kurama, and Hiei sat in the theatre for, you gussed it, How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days.  
  
Kat: And just why are we watching this stupid movie again?  
  
Kurama: Because Hiei wanted to.  
  
Hiei: SHUT-UP!  
  
Kit: * snickers* (mmmmmmm, snickers)  
  
Kat: ahhhhhh, I didn't know you liked these kinda movie, cause I sure don't.  
  
Hiei: SHUT-UP!  
  
Kit: Bequiet, the movies starting!  
  
All: * Shuts up forever *  
  
30 Minutes Later  
  
Yusuke: I can't believe this * stands up * SHOW SOME BLOOD!  
  
Hiei: SHUT UP!!!!!!! * sets Yusuke on fire *  
  
Kat * gives up on shuting up forever * wait a minute, what are they doing here?  
  
Kurama: I don't know  
  
Kit: What do you mean you don't know, your supposed to know everything!  
  
Kat: Probably on a romantic date..ewwwwww  
  
Everybody Else in the Theatre: SHUT-UP!  
  
All: * shuts up forever, again *  
  
10 Minutes Later  
  
Yusuke: this is the lamest movie I have ever seen.  
  
Keiko: if you don't like it leave  
  
Yusuke: * leaves *  
  
Keiko: HEY! GET BACK HERE!  
  
Yusuke: * comes back groaning * you just said I could leave!  
  
Everyone Else: SHUT-UP!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
20 Minutes Later  
  
Yusuke: * dies from bordism *  
  
Keiko: * wacks him upside the head *  
  
Kat: * crawls down and dumps a cup of pepsi on Yusukes head for no reason at all * you owe me 5 dollars  
  
Keiko: Thank You Kat  
  
Hiei: * is watching the movie intensly *  
  
Kurama: * falling asleep *  
  
Kit: * also falling asleep *  
  
All of the sudden the screen changed to 28 days later, apparently Yusuke had slipped away while Keiko wasn't paying attention, black mailed the movie person and changed the film, everybody screamed and ran out of the theatre, except for Hiei and Kat who were laughing thei heads off because Kit and Kurama had jumped from the sound and smacked their heads together (ouch). Keiko was pissed off.  
  
So, they all came ou fairly happy, except kit and kurama who had terrible migranes now and keiko who was mad beyond imagination. So that concludes the seires.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bye Bye and I'll miss this story, but It has to come to a close, bye bye, and please review everybody! Lots of reviews, hehehehehehehe.  
  
Trinity Star 


End file.
